


Stay the Night

by rainbowsarefantastic



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, I'm sorry if you cry :(, Sad Spencer Reid, it's pretty sad, spencer reid x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowsarefantastic/pseuds/rainbowsarefantastic
Summary: Summary-Spencer and the reader have one more night togetherSong-Stay the Night by Zedd ft Hayley Williams





	

~I know that we are upside-down~

You got home from your 9-5 job but your boyfriend Spencer was not home as usual,his job kept him away for days,even weeks at a time.You however were used to this,as you were cooking dinner he came through the door, “(Y/N) I’m here” he said with no emotion, you both were not really in this relationship anymore.You felt numb almost .”Hi” you finally said,blandly.”How was work?” “Good” “Yours” “good”, god you hated small talk.”Dinner is done.” you said as you put the Hamburger Helper on the table.He sat down and so did you, but instead of silence you spoke your mind.”Look Spence,we know that this isn't going to work.”

~So hold your tongue and hear me out.~

“(y/n) I-I” “wait”.you interrupted the smart man, he put his hair behind his ears to show that he was listening,”Spence hear me out.”

~I know that we were made to break so what I don't mind…~

“You’ve studied relationships, you know this isn't going to work.But its getting dark..”

~so are you gonna stay the night?are you gonna stay the night?are.you.gonna.stay.the.night?~

“could-coul-could you stay the night? We can watch tv or something” he nodded, he knew exactly how you felt.

~You cue the lights,I’ll draw the blinds.~

“Could you get the lights?It’s better when it's dark.I’ll get the drapes” you said walking toward the curtain.”Did you know that Thomas Edison had very bad hearing because of a train accident?” you giggled, oh how you would miss his random facts.

~Don't dull the sparkle in your eyes~

He loved your giggle, in fact that was how you met.You spilled coffee on yourself and instead of yelling you just giggled as he helped you clean up.

~I am a fire your gasoline~

“Why is Martha so underrated? She's so smart!” said Spencer, you two were watching Doctor Who, “all smart girls are underrated” you mumbled. “wait what? (y/n) your not underrated! The whole team knows how smart you are!They have wanted you on the team for a long time!” he said in a surprised expression

~Come pour yourself all over me,we'll let this place go down in flames only one more time…~

You laid you head down in his lap, “well, you have enough members” you said as he stroked your hair. “we could use someone like you” he said fondly.You got up and kissed him and it turned into something else…

~So are you gonna stay the night?~

You woke up,his belongings were gone, not a trace of him left behind. “At least he stayed the night” you said as you got up to get breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
